The Approaching Curve
by sierra1146
Summary: An angry Bella and Confused Edward this is re done because I fixed a lot of spelling firt one be nice plz?
1. Chapter 1

**The approaching curve**

The music played with a calming frequency.  
The speakers gently seeped the sound of ambient keyboards and light percussion,  
creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive through curtains of blackness.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

The music that was playing was calming to my ears and I don't think I could have felt relaxed in the car, seeing as how the situation had played out. I don't know why, but I think I was going to be in trouble for what I said to Bella earlier today. I think that she was angry at me and she has every right to be but I can't tell because I'm not able to READ HER MIND. God it was so annoying that I could hardly stand it sometimes.

On an occasional day where she would just sit there and stare out the window while we were driving to one or another of our destination, she would be so quiet that I could only hear her heart beat. It was steady and calming to the tension that was rolling in the car. Most of which was mine but I don't think she could tell.

She was in her own wonder land and then she would pop out a weird question that I don't think would every come out of her that moment, but sense I couldn't read her mind I don't know how it worked. We were in the car at the moment and the music that was playing was 'Rise Agents' on low, I don't think I could handle it on high, it might bust my eardrums.

I wanted to know why we were in the car together at this time of night, or day depending on how you looked at it.

It was currently 1 o'clock in the morning and I would have thought Bella would be fast asleep in her bed right now, not driving up to my house in a hurry and grabbing me then almost throwing me into the car and not saying a word. I also noticed that Alice was keeping her mind closed to me and well the rest of the house was open and I thought it strange for Alice to do something like this but I couldn't really tell much from Alice than I could from Bella. There minds were so scattered that you really had to concentrate to get a clear picture in Alice's head without getting a migraine (which I don't believe I can have but I have come very close)

Well, back to my train of thought, at the moment, I really wanted to talk to Bella. I wanted to say something to her that would get her to turn to me with her big brown eyes that say everything she's thinking without spilling a word and tell me that she loves me also.

I don't know if I would say that I loved her at the moment, just something to get her to talk. The silence was killing me. I mean I loved her scent but her voice, it reasoned with life, it was like an angle singing without a tune it was breathtaking. I don't think I would ever get over that, when she talked.

Well now the tune in the song has changed, I don't know if Bella could tell but I could. It was subtle and I don't even think it was meant to be heard. Oh well, if she wasn't going to talk then I would sit back and try to relax. Try is the operative word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The windows were cold to the touch, reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity.  
Salt stains and fingerprints littered the glass, and streaks with melted snow cascaded down it's length.  
The music pulsed louder, yet gentle, like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I could tell that Edward was getting antsy about me not talking, but I couldn't find any words to say. I thought that I could make him talk by not talking, but of course, he's always got to be the gentleman and wait for a lady to talk. I do believe that I was getting to him though. I could feel the tension waves admitting from him . I liked it. I think that was getting better at this resisting thing.

Before, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, but now I think that I could be able to be away from him for at least a little while. I think it was the silence that was helping me. If he talked then I could smell his delicious scent and then I would have to look at him. But sense he's not talking, the scent is not as strong and before. I don't have to worry about going all gobbly gook in the word department. It's getting a little hard to see the road from here I wish I had some of Edwards super seeing abilities.

My reason for coming to their house so quickly is because I did it on impulse. I wasn't think and I just needed to drive and to talk to Edward, but the problem was, I couldn't tell how to start the conversation, so we just sat there in silence. I really wanted to say 'I love you' but that would be out of the subject, so I needed to think about that a little more.

I believe that the more silent I stay, the more time I have to be with Edward and the more time I have to think about what I am going to say. I could see the smudges on the glass because I t was fogging where I was looking a little . It wasn't where Edward was, no duh he has no body heat. I was pretty close to the steering wheel.

I took Edwards car because mine wasn't fast enough and I had a strange need for speed. I felt like I needed to get some weird pent up anger out on the road.. I wasn't mad at Edward because I knew what he said was true but I don't think it was right to do. He's so self centered sometimes. Wait let me rephrase that 'all the time'. He never asked me what I wanted but I don't think he cared.

He just thought sense he was the man without any girly problems and since he didn't have such a hard life without making it that way, he was in charge. I don't think so buddy. Your in my town, well technoly my dads town . Or the governor, but anyhoo, he had no right to boss me around like he does. Or make decisions for me, this is the 21st century hubbub the women RULE!

Well now that I've properly had a rant agents Edward in my head, I think I might need to focus on what I say to Edward . Maybe, I would just no talk at all and, dang this snow is getting thicker and thicker I have to get right up to the windshield to see but that doesn't help because I'm full of heat that makes the cold window fog which doesn't help the seeing problem anymore.Hey that was a science thing right? Condensation.

I don't want to hurt Edward with my words I never felt that, that was a right thing to do because those words scar so much deeper than the marks that someone can put on you. Yet I don't like doing very physical things. Seeing as how I have a standing balance problem and I think that maybe I'd just end up hurting myself more than the said target.


	2. the music

The skylight was glowing faintly with a vague hints of an impending dawn.  
The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road,  
and she hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees in the last twenty minutes  
no word was spoken.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

It was getting lighter by the minuet and I could tell that Bella was enjoying something she was thinking about. I also noticed that she's not been glancing at me as often . I don't really mind, I think that it's good for her to concentrate on the road in weather like this, but it just seems like she doesn't care as much anymore. I know why, it was about what I said early today, or yesterday or whatever. It was what I had to tell her, that is why she is now driving like a lunatic in the early morning with a vampire in the car. I don't want to think about that conversation just yet so I'll try to think of something better, if only she would talk.

The weather hadn't lightened it's mood any sense we've been driving and I am starting to wonder if Bella is getting tired. I know she can stay up all night, but that doesn't mean she's so coherent to people around her at three o'clock in the morning. She's more like a little tired zombie who occasionally has a strange outburst of energy, but she's fun to hang out with at that hour. She tends to get a little handsie and affectionate.

Once, I remember, when she didn't feel like sleeping she stayed up till five o'clock in the morning and at three she was like all over me. I know that doesn't sound like something I would say but it's the only way to phrase it. She had her hands where they haven't been before and, I wasn't complaining but when you add Alice walking in on the whole shindig, I would say that I leapt from my position on the couch and almost let Bella fall to the floor. We don't talk of those times though, there too embarrassing for Bella . And my self I would say.

It is our special time though. She should try that when she's coherent of where she is. That would then lead to something inappropriate. I think I should change the little topics in my head now because they just might get me in trouble for the faces I'm making right now. Oops, I think Bella saw one of the faces I was making, now she has a very strange look on her face. It's a mix between amassment and confusion. And I think a little hatred. Could she hate me? I think she has every right to, but I don't think I've ever seen hatred in my beautiful Bella's big brown eyes. It shocks me and wipes any sign of humor from my face. If she hates me, then what does she think she's doing with me in the car?

Now I'm totally shocked. I want to say something, but I can't find the words to voice my thought in an elegant way. I have to know what is on Bell's mind at this very moment, and if I don't get to here that voice again I'll die. If she just plans to drive me around and then leave me at my house and do something to herself so that I can't see her anymore, hear her voice anymore. Oh my god, what if she plans to kill herself and this is just her, like last time with me. And she's soaking up every thing. Is that why Alice won't tell me anything? Is that why I feel the tension that I feel between us? Is it the impending demise of Bell's life that is what is holding back my tongue and not allowing me any closure what so ever?

I have to try to think of something more happy like back to my thoughts on when we were so happy, and I still am, and I think she still is. This is just something I have to do to save her from everything I have become, like an animal. Haha that's kind of funny , it's the same name off one of those songs from 'Three Days Grace', the animal I have become. I wonder if all I think about is that song then maybe I can keep my mind off of what I just thought. Is Bella's plan to end her life because I have to leave without her once again? Blah, blah, yeah I know it's the same story of my life every time but really it is to save her from myself, right?

As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BPOV

At first I was startled at the faces Edward was making, but then it started to anger me that he could be thinking about something funny at a serious time like this. I was working up saying something and all I could think of was what he had said to me early today, or yesterday. Whatever I don't care. Let me remember back so I can have the right mood, but I have to keep an eye on this damn road 'cuz there's so much sleet and stuff.

"_Bella, I need to talk to you."Edward said_

_I came over and sat down next to him because he didn't look as thought he wanted me to sit on him right now, funny any other time her would be picking me up himself and moving me on to his lap._

"_What is it Edward ,dear."_

_I couldn't help but snicker, I had said dear and it sounded like I was an old woman. Like that would ever happen. I hoped _

_Edward looked over at me when I snickered and showed off his magnificent crooked smile that made my heart throb._

"_What are you laughing at love?" Well, I couldn't hold back my answer if he questioned it like that, so sweetly. I calmed my self down and put on a casual face._

" _I know it wasn't the right time but when I said dear it made me think back to my grandma and how she said that to anyone whoever did something nice for her. It made me think like I was an old grandma or something, like that will ever happen now." I scoffed and was thinking that Edward would fallow, but he didn't . He looked so serious I could already tell whet the topic would be on and I don't think I could stand what will happen to me after that, I would just have to kill myself and before that, make sure Edward can't do the same because I don't think I could stand to see him in the after life. Because if I die, I want to do it in anger at the one who wouldn't save me before I would die of old age._

"_What are you thinking love? You face looks so strange," Edward had a puzzled look on his face and was looking at me with sad eyes._

_Well I was already angry and I don't think I could hide much of it._

"_Oh you..." Was what I could say at the moment._

"_What do you mean?" His face betrayed his command to look calm, I can spot little shifts in his face almost as well as a vampire. It was surprised that I found out without him telling me._

_I stood up from the couch and went over to the floor on the other side of the room and sat there, Indian style, glaring at him._

"_Oh you, how could you do thia to me? How could you think I would survive? Do you think I want to be BY MYSELF?!" I was angry and it showed. Edwards face was so shocked I thought his eyes would fall out of his head._

"_I-I just want what's best for you. You have to understand, it's for your safety." he had tried to come closer then._

"_Ugh-uh! You are not coming closer it will hurt me more. You want to see me in pain don't you, you masochist. I think you like it . What? Are you like the real mean vampire who enjoys the pain of the little human girl?"_

_I had to start crying then. Great now it looks like I was sadder than mad and it would be so much harder to get him to stay away._

"_Bella, I want, what's best for you how could you ever think that I would like to see you in pain. I don't even like seeing other people in pain unless they deserve it. I love you can't you see that?" _

_In his eyes I saw hurt, so much hurt, but I couldn't keep the words from forming, I could hardly remember what I had just said they were my thoughts and nothing but. Now I was really crying but I didn't care because I got him to stop in his tracks. I wonder who else knows about this thing he's been plotting . Maybe it's like every month we get to make Bella feel like she wants to die, if it's some kind of sick game I will kill whoever thought it up._

"_You don't like seeing others in pain yet you cause me pain every time you leave. You've now left like three times and I hardly have any heart left, I wonder what ill be like when im old. Not that I wanted to get old, I thought that my LOVE OF MY LIFE would be the one to change me and even could spend eternity together. But guess what? I was wrong Oopsy daisy . He doesn't live her, he just likes her enough to stick around and then see her fall apart over him then he'll come back and help her out. what the hell was I thinking?"_

_He was so shocked he stepped back so many steps he fell on the couch. I was happy but I hurt more for hurting him. _

"_I wish he would just stay and change me and get this over with. God the anticipation. I think I'll just have to go get some dingy vamp. To do it for me oh darn." _

_my eyes widened. So did his. Did I really just say that out loud? Oh shit I think I did because Edward looks like he's gonna cry and or combust form some crazy emotion. Og jeeze I hope jasper isn't around because her would defiantly be falling over right now from so many emotions for ma and my friend over there._

"_I-is t-that what you think? Is that what you want to do?" he was so overboard on the Emo ness I think I was going to have to laugh. But I didn't_

_suddenly just as I hoped it wouldn't happen Alice and Jasper burst in. Alice is stopped in her tracks at the face of her brother and his so called girlfriend. Jasper well, as predicated is totally knocked off his feet and fell to the floor clawing at his head._

"_OH Y GOD DAMN I THINK MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE WITH THE CRAZY EMOTION IN THE ROOM! ALICE GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE NOW HURRY"_

_And they're gone with a flash. I get up and go over to Edward who I currently curled up on the couch._

" _I didn't mean to say that out loud and no I didn't mean it I would never get changed by some dingy vamp. I love you but you can't go I wont let you." that all I could think of to say I waited for a reply and whoa buddy a reply did come._

_His voice was controlled and almost monotone he didn't look at me all the way either._

"_I love you too and im glad that you would never get that done by a back ally vamp. But for the rest," he looked at me now with not much emotion in his eyes."I have to go and I will go. You cant stop me you'll just end up during your self and then that wouldn't be good. Ill go because I damn well please and you cant stop me my decision is made to there"_

"_W-well. I hope you love it where you go love" I said that with as much sarcasm as I could . Which was surprisingly a lot and with a glare in my eye too. Ha! And with that I turned on my heel , without falling on my ass and walked right out of that door slamming it on my way._

End, flash back. I looked over at Edward with new fury and my plan was madeHa haAlice wouldn't be able to get to me in time or Edward. He left his cell phone at home.


End file.
